Opposites Attract Oneshot for Idog333
by LovelyRose5001
Summary: Nina is taken by Zexion to save her life. They end up loveing each other and doing it. Lemon


Opposites Attract

Name: Nina

Age: 17

Looks: Has bright pink curly hair that is mid back length. She has white eyes and stands at about 5'4 and weighs about 120 pounds. Has a curvy body type.

Wears: Pink short sleeved shirt with a blue denim skirt with pink converse.

Personality: Very cute, bubbly, and hyper active, cares for people.

Lives: Twilight Town

~Oneshot Start~

It was a beautiful day in Twilight Town but most days are. I was on my way to go get some ice cream, sea salt actually, when I was attacked by these silvery, skinny things. I ran but they continued to chase me. I ran into town and saw the hole that leads to the abandon mansion. I stumbled through only to be corned when I realized the gate was closed. I whimpered. They reached out to attack when suddenly they were gone. I blinked. I looked and saw what appeared to be a man in a long black cloak; his head was covered as well. I raced forward towards the man. He stepped back from me when I got really close. I looked at him curiously and then gave him a smile.

"I don't know how you did it but thank you very much!" I said. He nodded his head and waved his hand. I looked at him confused till I looked over to see a black portal type thing. Before I could register what was happening I was pushed into the portal. When I came out of the portal I was inside a very dark room. It had black walls and a bed with purple blankets. The room had many books and papers on the walls. Before I could look at any of them the man came through. I looked at him angrily and marched up to him.

"Why did you push me into that portal for!" I demanded. He removed his hood and revealed an extremely handsome man. He had short purple hair with long bangs covering his right eye. His eyes were a beautiful bright blue and they captivated me.

"You saw too much and I couldn't let me saving you go to waste if my superior was to kill you," He said. My eyes widened. Well that would explain it.

"Well okay thanks for saving me again then," I said smiling. He looked a bit shocked but shook it off. I then looked around at his papers and then sat on his bed. He gave me a puzzled look.

"I'm bored. I want sugar. Do you have any cookies? What's your name too?" I asked. He started to laugh.

"Yes the kitchen has cookies and my name is Zexion," He replied. I jumped off the bed, grabbed his hand and bolted out the door. After a minute I stopped and turned around.

"Where's the kitchen?" I asked. He sighed and walked in front of me, though my hand was still in his. I smiled and blushed when I realized that he didn't drop it. We continued on until we found the kitchen. He released my hand and grabbed a box of cookies from a cabinet. My eyes got wide and lit up. I grabbed the box from him and grabbed cookies out of the box. I took a couple of cookies and grabbed his hand again and went back to his room. I sat on his bed and continued to eat my cookies while I watched him read. He looked so into it that it was like he was in another world. I smiled. I think I'm going to like it here.

Zexion and I have gotten closer over the past months I've been here. I've developed feelings for the quiet man. Not only that but I've caught him without a shirt and I have to say that I crave him. I was attracted to him in a way I've never felt before and I didn't want it to go away.

I was walking back to Zexion's room and opened the door. When I walked through I saw something I never wanted to forget. Zexion was there only in his boxers. His legs were muscular and his chest was amazingly chiseled. My eyes hungrily scanned over his body. I traveled back up to his eyes and he was smirking. I blushed because I knew he caught me. He walked forward until he had managed to get me against his door. He locked it and pushed against my body with his. I bit my lip to not moan out at the sinful pleasure. He leaned his head down and kissed my lips. It was gentle at first but then it quickly to a passionate kiss. He bit my lip causing me to gasp and allow his tongue into my mouth. We fought for dominance but he won and explored my mouth with his tongue. We broke apart to breathe and started to kiss his way to my neck. He kissed, nibbled, and sucked till he found the spot that made me moan out in pleasure. He ran his hands up my stomach and lightly grazed my breasts causing my head to fall back from the contact. He then removed my shirt and started to unhook my bra. He removed it and I covered myself. He moved my hands and pinned them with one hand above my head.

"Don't cover yourself you're beautiful," He whispered. I blushed. He took his free hand and lightly rubbed my breast. I moaned out and he lightly pinched my nipple, twisting it till I felt pleasure shoot through my body down to my womanhood. I arched against his hand and groaned. He then leaned down and licked my nipple, the cold air making it tighten. I shivered and he placed his lips around my nipple and sucked. I panted and arched against his lips as he sucked harder. I tried to move my hands to touch him but I still couldn't. I whimpered. He smirked and released my nipple from his lips. I watched him as he slowly unbuttoned my skirt and pulled it down my legs and off. He slid his hands slowly back up my legs causing goose bumps to form. He kissed his way down my stomach as he slowly removed my pink thong from my body. I was going to move my hands but I forgot that he had them pinned. I whimpered causing him to look up. My legs were shaking and my pussy was dripping wet. He stood up and lifted me into his arms and I felt his dick against my leg. It excited me to know that he felt that way about me. He laid me on the bed and climbed over top of me. He then tied my hands on the headboard and left me totally exposed. He kissed down my stomach, his eyes locked with mine. He then went in between my legs and flicked his tongue over my clit. My body jumped from it. He then did rapid licks to it causing my legs to tremble. He then moved his tongue down to my slit and licked around it. He then stuck his tongue inside of me causing me to moan loudly. He grinned and continued to thrust his tongue back in and back out while taking his right thumb and moving it over my clit, rubbing it in circles. I arched my back against him and moaned out his name. The pleasure started to build and my arches becoming frantic, my legs shaking. Finally I screamed out as my body convulsed from my orgasm. He licked up my juices and came back up to kiss me. I moaned when I tasted myself on his tongue. He untied me and I quickly flipped him over. He looked up at me surprised. I grinned and tied his hands to the headboard for revenge. I kissed his lips and moved down to his neck. I licked and sucked till I found his special spot. He groaned as I sucked and bit it. I then continued downward till I reached his nipples. I took one into my mouth and sucked hard on it. He let out a strangled noise of pleasure and it just egged me on. I continued down kissing his stomach and tracing my name on him with my tongue. I then removed his boxers and his dick sprang forth. My eyes widened when it did that. He was watching me as I slowly licked the tip. I then proceed to lick the shaft while keeping my eyes locked with his. He arched his back and groaned as I engulfed him in my mouth. I sucked hard on it and grabbed the rest of the shaft I couldn't fit. I heard his breaths get faster and shorter. I could feel his shaft pulsing and then he arched his back high and moaned as his orgasm overcame him. I swallowed it and rubbed my pussy trying to coat my hand. When I did I grabbed his shaft against and rubbed my juices over it to create a lubricant. As I did this his shaft became hard once again. I straddled his hips and leaned over him to untie him. I then slowly slid down onto his shaft. I finally just rammed myself down on him. I whimpered in pain as my hymen broke. He leaned up and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me causing me to smile. He then suddenly thrust upwards into me causing me to moan out. I pushed him back down and started to bounce up and down, going fast. He placed his hands on my hips and made me go faster. My head went back as pleasure shot through my body. Zexion suddenly flipped us and pulled out of me and made me move to my hands and knees. He thrust back into me and started to thrust rapidly. I almost screamed from the intense pleasure from the angle. Just then he thrust hard and deep causing him to hit my g-spot and make me cry out his name.

"Zexion there! Hit that spot again!" I yelled. I heard him panting and my breaths started to get slower. Just when I thought I couldn't get any more Zexion started to smack my ass causing pleasure to shot through my body. Just then I started to feel the tingling in my stomach. I started to moan and pant louder.

"Oh god Zexion. I'm almost there, please don't stop!" I screamed. He then started to thrust harder hitting my g-spot every time. My orgasm then shot through my body hard and fast. I screamed out Zexion's name. My pussy tightened around his dick causing him to cum inside of me. I then collapsed onto his bed and him next to me. He pulled me close to him and pulled a blanket over us. I snuggled up to him and kissed his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"I love you Nina. Even though I'm a Nobody and I can't feel. I feel this tingling in my chest whenever I think or am near you. I can't live without you," Zexion said. I looked up at him and kissed him.

"I love you too Zexion. Forever and always," I said. We then fell asleep to the sounds of our deep breathing.

_**The End **_


End file.
